


Unwanted Company

by 90eyes



Category: Daria (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, Not What It Looks Like
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-25 21:18:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17732849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/90eyes/pseuds/90eyes
Summary: Jane can never truly get alone time, can she?





	Unwanted Company

**Author's Note:**

> A little something I had written for an old Iron Chef on a certain forum.

'I don't know what you're doing around town without your fashion friends, but can you at least stop bothering me?'

 

Tiffany had been following Jane for a few minutes. Her little trip ended at Pizza King. Normally, Jane and Daria would kill time at the restaurant, treat themselves to some pizza and talk about the world they live in and life in general. At this moment, the young artist was not in the mood for even talking about life and she had nothing better to do while waiting for her partner-in-crime so she handed her sketchbook to Tiffany, just so she would stop staring at her.  
'Whaaaat lipstick doooo you uuuuuuuse?' Tiffany drawled, gazing at Jane's stark and seemingly absurd sketches.  
'Just some cheap lipstick I got from a sister,' Jane replied.  
'Weeeeeell, will it make meeee look faaaat?'

 

Jane answered the question with a face palm. 'How long does it take for this girl to ask questions?' she thought to herself, before she ruffled through her pocket.  
'Why do you taaaaalk so slooowlyyy? What crap are you oooooon?' Jane asked the Fashion Club's airhead treasurer, in a way she thought she would only understand.  
'Huuuuh?' Tiffany did not compute.  
'Never mind. Take this pencil and draw whatever the hell you want. I don't care if it's crap, I don't care how it turns out, just leave me alone for ten minutes!'  
'Sorry.'  
'On second thought, just give me back my sketchbook for a moment.'  
In less than ten seconds, she handed it back. 'Now you don't have to interfere with my art.'

 

Jane watched Tiffany doodle away, expecting something a 1st grader would draw. 'About that lipstick.'  
'Yeeeaaah?'  
'It does NOT make you look fat. You should try it out someday, if you can find it.'

 

The clock was ticking. Jane placed her left elbow on the table, her hand on her cheek and sighed in boredom. She was feeling so jaded that she didn't even notice Daria walk up to her.  
'Tiffany,' said Daria. Not even she had heard the brainy brunette make her entrance. All she could do at this point was wave slowly at her with a faint smile on her face. Daria turned around and glared at Jane.  
'Lane!'  
That was enough to shake her. Jane looked at Daria with her eyes wide open. Sweat had suddenly begun dripping down her forehead and one could make out a faint blush. She couldn't believe that she was actually shaken and hastily attempted to keep her cool.  
'Why is she here?' asked Daria, pointing at Tiffany.  
'It's not what it looks like!'


End file.
